Green
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: Sora always helped him look at the world in a different perspective. [Riku]


Because I was bored and had nothing else to do. (Ch. _Homework_. Yeah right...)

Okay, sure. There are hinted pairings here, _you know_. Sora/Kairi. Riku/Naminé. Not much of a surprise. But, also, this is a _friendship _and _General _fic mostly just portraying Sora and Riku as the best friends they certainly are and always will be, (because I love to portray them like that). And maybe there's mild humor here, but I dunno. That's up to you to decide whether I'm amusing or not.

Riku-centric.

Well, enjoy, because I very much loved this fic.

Disclaimer: No, I own not the Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Blue…" he said slowly, tilting his head at the sky. "Pur-ple…" 

"Shut _up_…" Riku groaned, though he was grinning nonetheless.

"_Pink_…"

"You idiot," he laughed, slapping him upside the head. "I don't _care_."

His blue eyes flicked from the sky to focus on him, and Riku arched an eyebrow questioningly. There was no customary goofy grin, no mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Was he actually being serious?

"Orange…" he whispered.

Riku smirked and punched him in the shoulder, finally forcing Sora to grin. Shaking his head, he looked to the sky and rubbed the offended area, his smirk softening into a gently curved smile. His head tilted again and the light in his eyes faded just a bit, and Riku knew his thoughts had switched to miles away from where they stood. No. Worlds away.

Riku hopped up to sit on the ledge and ruffled his hair, though Sora merely glanced at him. Didn't protest, didn't laugh it off. He was in one of those moods again, when he was serious, when he was _The Keyblade Master_…when his heart ached most.

"Roxas is convinced your eyes are green," he said suddenly, looking back to the sky.

Astounded, Riku arched an eyebrow. "And that came from _where_?"

He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at the horizon. "They're aqua; not green."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," he said dryly.

"And yet…" He straightened, leaned back on his heels, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Green would fit you."

"What are you implying?"

"You wouldn't think I was implying anything if you weren't thinking it, now would you?"

"_What_?"

"Think about it," he said, eyes flitting to him for a second.

"You're telling _me _to think something through?"

"Lots of colors tonight," he said.

"Sora---"

"Blue fits me best."

"Stop changing the---"

"Don't you agree?" he asked softly, turning his head ever so slightly, so that his eyes were still on the distance but his attention was to his friend.

Riku was still, staring at him incredulously. Had he gone mad? _Sure_, he wasn't sleeping well, but what crap was he talking?

Sora was blue? _He _was _green_?

"Roxas is pink," Riku said suddenly. "He's such a girl anyway."

"Riku," he said sharply, and he blinked in astonishment. "I'm not joking."

"Well what the hell are you talking about? What is this _nonsense_, that _you're _blue and _I'm _green! It makes no sense! I think you've finally lost it."

"No, I just finally understand why Kairi loved sunsets so much."

At the mention of the redhead, Riku calmed sufficiently. She just had the power on the two of them. Even the mention of her name, and there was nothing to argue about.

"And…?"

He shrugged. "They're a good time to think."

"_No_. _Really_, genius?"

He pointed, and Riku rolled his eyes. "The colors…they're a reflection."

"They're just a freakin' mass of _colors_. In a _sunset_. There's nothing to re_flect_."

"Blue…" he said. "Sticks out, doesn't it? It's so common, every other time. You glance at it, and it's no big deal. You just want it because it chases the gray away."

Riku frowned suddenly. "You better shut this nonsense the hell up or I'll---"

"And yet, in a sunset," he said, holding up his finger, "it stands out. The colors around it bring out its best form." He tilted his head. "Get my drift?"

"_Never_…say that again."

"And then there's purple. It's always there. It's deep, with a hidden quality that many people don't see at the surface, and yet gentle. Sometimes it can be a bit loud and dark, sure, but that's what makes it so complicated and profound. It's storm versus calm, all in one."

"Kairi…"

Sora nodded, grinning widely. "The storm's her temper. Get that?"

"No. I didn't." Sarcasm was heavy both in his tone and facial expression.

He rolled his eyes, and then pointed back to the sky.

"This is getting old…"

"Shut up. And Naminé would be yellow."

"Because of her hair, right?"

He grinned slightly. "It does fit, but no. Yellow's soothing, mellow, and hardly noticeable."

"Hey! Just because you have issues with her---"

He shrugged. "It's fact, that's all."

"We'll skip Roxas, because I'm bored and he's not important."

Sora sighed, but the corner of his lip twitched slightly.

"And there's no room for green, eh?"

His eyes were narrowed, as if he was trying to accuse Sora, but in all reality he felt impassive about it. He'd come to terms with the fact that in some ways he'd pushed himself from their lives and couldn't make the wrongs right. But their friendship remained, and that was what mattered to him.

Just because he was different now didn't mean they'd keep him from their lives. And he knew that. _Now_.

"Green makes its own path," Sora said suddenly, voice quiet, and Riku turned to him curiously. In fact, he was stunned. "There're the trees, and the shrubs, and the grass…its domain is infinite."

"The sky's the same."

"Both are different."

Riku tried to find some way to counter that, to even respond with something even _half _as profound as the crap Sora was saying, but knew he couldn't. So, of course, he'd change the subject.

"My eyes aren't green."

Sora looked to him, brow arched, and then grinned slightly. "I know."

"Why the hell would Roxas---?"

"Well, they seem to _turn _green."

Riku waved him away. "Go fight some heartless or something."

"Because that's my favorite thing to do." His voice was dry, heavily sarcastic.

"You're matching people to _colors_, Sora. Go for a swim for all I care. Just clear your head of all this sappy crap."

"You have such a way with words," he said, grinning and leaning against the rail.

"I'm a poet at heart. You know that."

Sora grinned and tilted his head back. "It gets boring, to stare at something so constant, though. No wonder we take it for granted."

"You're tying this into Destiny Islands. I know you are."

He lowered his head, smirked, and pushed of the rail. Then, shoving his hands into his pockets, he nodded.

"Perhaps. But, then again, you brought it up."

"Sora---"

"I know you hate them, Riku," he said, as he was walking away, "but stare at a sunset once and a while. If anything, you'll learn a few things."

"What do you know!" he shouted, but Sora only waved his hand and kept walking, soon enough disappearing from sight.

Frustrated, Riku sighed and kicked at a pebble on the ground, scuffing his sneaker slightly.

So. He was green?

Tilting his head to the sky, he felt his silver bangs slide to either side of his face, a few strands remaining stubbornly in front of his eyes. It was interesting, the things Sora said these days. When they'd been on the island, both had been too busy distracted by the problems of fourteen-year-old and fifteen-year-old drama to think outside the box. They'd competed for the attention of a girl, subjected to foolish rivalry, and had been jealous of one another. They'd acted the way they were supposed to; as children.

And now, they were adults.

Well, their minds were. To everyone else, they'd just seem like strangely-mature, but only teenaged, _kids_.

Wiggling his fingers slightly in thought, he decided he'd test Sora's theory. He'd tick it off on his fingers, one reason at a time.

Jealousy. That, in itself, was a no-brainer. After all, "green with envy" rather spoke for itself, did it not? And, once upon a time, he'd been so mad with it, so _green _with the feverish emotion that he'd been conned and driven against his best friend, the one he trusted like a brother. And even now, the monster nestled itself in his stomach, and drove him mad, to see red even, when Roxas laid so much as a finger on the girl he had feelings for, feelings that could only be described as love.

That was…one.

Then, maybe green defined him in other ways, too. On Destiny Islands, the thing he'd _definitely _taken advantage of, thought would always be there for him to return to, he'd wanted to get away from it all. He'd wanted to see the green that wasn't in the white sands, that wasn't the palm fronds, that wasn't the leaves of the fabled paopu fruit he'd _known _Sora wanted to share with Kairi. It had driven him mad and had chased him away from his home; thus, it stained him, and was a part of him.

That…was two.

And he was nostalgic now, too, for the seaweed he sometimes – rarely – found always reminded him of his home. He wanted to go back, wanted a place for himself, since he didn't know his place anymore.

Three.

And maybe, most importantly, with him green attributed to a kind of sickness in his heart. It was worry, anxiety, nausea, and fear, all curled somewhere deep inside that no _Cura _or _Potion _could cure him of. It was a feeling that made him tremble – made him actually shake. And he wasn't weak like that. But he was when it came to her, when it came to thinking he could be without her, could lose her.

That was four times ten. Because he _never _wanted Naminé to be taken from him.

He sighed. Sora was getting to be too much of a wiseass.

Grinning, though, he bowed his head and shook it admiringly, hair strands shadowing his eyes. He was certainly wise, that was for sure. Sora knew people, a strength that had been hidden because of their sheltered lives on the Island. And it was astounding, how much he'd grown…

And how much he'd helped Riku, too.

Sora didn't say much to many people these days. He was friendly, open, but not vulnerable. He'd be close friends with people he liked and trusted, talk with those of the different worlds that he'd formed bonds with. And he'd talk of nothing, joke, and act his age. But with Kairi, and with him, he really said things that you wouldn't expect him to say, things that _meant _something; things that exposed his soul.

Sora was the epitome of light.

But how could he be blue?

Grinning, Riku shook his head again and started off at a leisurely pace. No one would be able to sort out the thoughts in his head. He was a unique individual, Sora was.

And, though it wasn't something he'd say, and was hardly in context to any part of their lives, Riku was proud to have him as a friend. Sora saved Riku and Kairi in ways he would never see.

He was full of color, if one wanted to go so far. Where Riku and Kairi would only be one shade, Sora was colored so many different ways.

But he was the kind of person who wouldn't hesitate to touch another with some of the color he harbored.

"Yeah, yeah, I figured it out," he called, catching sight of Sora grinning and standing balanced on another railing.

"Took you long enough. I'm cold and bored and I don't want to have to explain the stars to you, too."

"Trust me; no one wants that."

"Ch." He jumped down, lighting with grace, another thing he'd never had before. "_Fine_. We'll go visit Naminé."

Riku smirked. "Good."

It was a funny way to look at their friendship, but Sora had something there. Blue, green, and purple all tied in together, wove their colors neatly and nicely together, and didn't conflict. They fit, and completed each other, so each wasn't bland or common. And Sora, with the spark in him, always added a different stroke to their life.

He ran a hand through his hair. But Naminé was rubbing off on him to much, to have him thinking in painting metaphors.

"You look funny. I think you're thinking too hard."

"I don't think too hard. You do. You think too into everything. And I _don't _look funny."

"_Vain_," he muttered.

"No."

"Fine. _Arrogant_."

He nodded. "Better."

Sora smirked. "The color thing's getting to ya, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and if I keep thinking this way you'll be dead by morning."

"I'll go write my will and plan my funeral, then."

"You would."

"I just said I would."

"Oh shut up."

"Nah."

Grinning, Riku slapped him upside the head. "I'm getting sick of you."

"See? Green!"

He sighed. "So I'm green."

Sora smiled. "You're going soft."

"I'm growing impatient."

Sora stopped, turned around, and stuck out his hand, quite the unexpected gesture. Coming to an abrupt stop, he blinked at Sora in confusion.

"What?"

"We stick together."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Sora!"

"No, I'm serious. Go on and on about how corny this is, I don't care. But right now, _promise _we'll remain friends, okay? No matter what."

"_Why_?" he groaned.

"Because we haven't promised anything to each other."

"I told you to take care---"

"Shake." His voice was firm, his resolve solid.

Promises mattered to Sora; they were something he wasn't willing to break.

So he could see where he was coming from.

"_Fine_," he muttered, and shook on it.

Sora grinned when Riku abruptly pulled his hand away. "You think stubbornness is a green quality?"

"Shut up!"

So it was done; nothing would change between them.

Suddenly, that was the most comforting thing he'd ever known.

And comfort wasn't a luxury Riku got too often.

* * *

I very much loved this concept of tying characters in with colors. Quite original, I think (think being the key word), and each color seems to fit the person. I dunno. Omigawd, and I loved the beginning with Sora counting out the colors. I can't help it. Just picturing him like that...it's so cute and funny! 

'Kay. Done. Tell me what you think.

Yes. **R**-**E**-**V**-**I**-**E**-**W !** (I thought if I made it bigger it would have more of an effect. -shrug-)

Anyway, I hope it was enjoyed and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
